


Purple and Blue

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Control Issues, Hemospectrum Shift, M/M, Mind Rape, Non Consensual, Obedience, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Equius so hesitant to speak with Eridan when his leader, Karkat, gave him a direct order to stop Eridan's rampaging? What could possibly make Equius not immediately listen to something so depraved as a low blooded leader telling him what to do?</p>
<p>This story reveals what might have gone down to get Equius apprehensive, nay, even afraid to go towards someone who made such direct and discomforting advances towards Equius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Involves mind fuckery and non-con. I directly copied some/most of the conversation between Karkat and Equius near the end.

Equius turned the screwdriver in hand carefully, using slow, precise movements to make sure the screw didn’t go into the machine too far, or too fast. He was an expert mechanic and maybe he messed up everything else with his STRENGTH, but with machines everything just fit into place and seemed to work right. Most of the time.

He was rather having an off day as it was. Nepeta was being rambunctious, as usual, and had called him purrfectly awful, er, perfectly awful for restraining her from talking and interacting to a great extent with a few of the trolls.

It was as if she was going about things simply to defy him at this point. How dreadfully frustrating.

He heard the metal doors open and slow steps brought someone towards him. He sighed. He knew those steps, those arrogant striding steps. He relaxed his grip on the screw driver to keep from pushing it any further into the machine he might be able to salvage even though he’d just pushed a deep hole right into the top of it.

He set the tool aside and turned to look at the High blood sea dweller. Gloved hands still moved to his hips and thighs, brushing off unseen dust in an attempt to look more presentable and feel less nervous. No, maybe nervous wasn’t the word. There was another word for this feeling he had. “High blood”

“Eq, just the troll I wwas lookin for. I got a question for ya. So sit down, would ya?”

He felt the beginning of a sweat session trickling against his face and down his neck. Equius licked his lips, nodded, and sat on the reinforced metal work stool. “What is it that you would ask of me, high blood?”

“You’re Moirails wwith that Nepeta, right? A course you are, I knoww that.” Eridan stalked closer, cape swishing behind him. He leaned over the desk, looking at the machine Equius had all but ruined recently. A smirk pulled at his lips. “Wwhat do ya think wwould happen if I got wwith her?”

Got with. Equius cracked his knuckles and pressed them together, one hand holding the other hands balled fist. “That certainly…” He forced a tight smile that etched across his features and showed more teeth (or less) than one would expect in a totally friendly smile. “Would be something. And may I inquire as to why your sights are on my Nepeta instead of, perhaps, any of the other trolls.”

Eridan turned about and lifted himself onto the table, sitting and swinging his legs just a few feet from Equius. “Wwell, it’s like this. I don’t wwant most of the others. Fef and Sol are out. Karkat’s busy doin cod knowws wwhat. Vvriska doesn’t wwanna play anymore. Tavv is pathetic, Aradia’s… no thanks,” he shuddered a bit, “Then wwho’s left? You’vve got some fuckin Gam and wwho wwants that troll, cod. Terezi’s not a thing either, neither is Kanaya. She’s not really interested either. So that basically leavves you twwo to try an fill quadrants wwith until the rest of them come around.”

Come around. Yes, certainly that would happen. Equius swallowed and reached forward carefully to retrieve a towel. “My Nepeta is quite innocent, Eridan.” It almost hurt to swallow this time. He pressed on. “I am quite honored that you would consider her even though she is lower in the hemospectrum than you, but I am afraid that I cannot allow that relationship. She would not be equipped at this present moment to know what to do and as her Moirail, I cannot allow her to go beyond her understanding at her age.”

“She’s got that cod damned shipping wwall, right? Wway I see it, she knowws wwhat goes on and its not like I’d pail her right awway, I’m not a cod, that’d be fuckin awwful of me. Gotta give her time to adjust to bein wwith the best of the best.”

Equius wiped faster, moving from face to neck to shoulders and back up to face. This was becoming a large job. “The answer is no, I am afraid that I will not allow that to take place. She has not expressed any interest in you and if she were interested, she would have informed me of such a matter. She has not, so she will not fill any quadrants with you unless she does so.” And she would not.

Eridan was against him now, claws pulling at his muscle shirt. “That fuckin right? And you’d go against the orders of a high blood? Here I thought you were one of the only ones wwho really got the hemospectrum and your place in things. I wwasn’t askin if you thought it wwas a good idea. I wwas tellin you that I’m gonna do wwhat I wwanna an that you’re gonna tell me howw to get at her the best wway. Got it?”

He wouldn’t even have to hit that hard and Eridan would be incapacitated. A face hit might even decapitate him. Nepeta needed to be helped, and Eridan was clearly a threat to her safety. But the bloodlines… Equius swallowed. “I c-cannot allow that, High blood. She is my Moirail. I have to ensure her safety.”

Face to face now, Eridan was just too closer for Equius’ comfort. “Hmm. I wwonder.” His lips curled into a smirk.

He could just remove Eridan’s grip from his shirt and it wouldn’t be a problem and it would be alright and he couldn’t, oh goodness, he couldn’t because that would hurt the high blood and this was so very tricky. “Wonder what?”

“Wwonder wwhat it wwould be like to pail wwith you. She might be innocent, but you’re too much of a freak to not knoww wwhat its about.”

No. This was not acceptable. “High blood, I-” He winced when a claw caught at his lips, then slowly slid between parted lips..

“Don’t talk. It’s either you an me, or me an her. Wwhat’s it gonna be, blue blood?”

He had been commanded to not talk, then commanded to make a decision. Equius sweat more and felt the string of blue sweat at his eyes. “M-me.” It was the noble thing to do. Perhaps Eridan would be reasoned with soon, but for the moment Equius was paralyzed into not moving in order to not harm Eridan, the high blood who was commanding him about in just an ever so deliciously awful way.

It was depraved. One was not supposed to enter a quadrant in this manner! It was supposed to be consented to by both parties, even in Kismesitude. But Eridan must have become incredibly desperate to break the rules like this and demand romantic actions on Equius’ end.

Equius had to make this stop, but he could reason with Eridan soon enough. For the moment he just had to make sure that Eridan didn’t try and force himself upon sweet Nepeta. That was the worst outcome and one that Equius would work to avoid.

It wasn’t supposed to happen so soon. Eridan just sprawled right over his lap, legs wrapped about his waist and bone bulge pressing against his abs while Eridan’s lips pressed to his own.

The kiss wasn’t enjoyable. It was rough and angry and Equius didn’t want this. He opened his mouth anyway and allowed Eridan’s slick tongue to gain entrance. It moved roughly over his teeth and battled with his own tongue, like a seeking serpent.

Equius shut his eyes. No, he wouldn’t think about it. He’d just keep his hands closed together and clasped behind Eridan’s back and he’d just let Eridan do a bit of kissing in order to appease the high blood. Then they would talk like rational trolls who weren’t reduced to such base lewdness and acts of romantic desperation.

Eridan’s hips gyrated forward and Equius could feel the pulse in Eridan’s bone bulge, even through the tight material of the high blood’s jeans.

He had to break the kiss. Perhaps Eridan didn’t need to breath and Eridan wasn’t panicking and unable to breath, but Equius needed to breath and was definitely panicked enough that this was difficult even through his nose. “High blood, please, this is… most lewd. We’re not supposed to—”

“Wwhat wwas that? You wwant me an Nepeta to get together and pail? I bet our wwrigglers wwould look good too, you’re right.”

Equius stiffened, then nodded and cast his eyes down. “I am not prepared for… quite the level you seem to wish to take it.”

“You’ll get ready. You’re a tough guy, you can take it.”

Then this was not even his choice. He had nothing to say in the matter because Eridan would overrule it, as was his right as a higher blood than Equius. The hemospectrum was… a difficult thing to navigate in some occasions, but it was in place for a reason. It made things clear as far as who commanded who. So perhaps Eridan was a loathsome troll who was pathetic and all but useless in most situations. It was still in Eridan’s blood that he and Gamzee were better than Equius.

Could he argue this further and put Nepeta in danger?

He could easily destroy Eridan. One touch of his fingers at Eridan’s neck, one slight push in, and the windpipe would be broken and he’d suffocate or suffer a broken neck. Death would happen either way. It would be so easy. No one would probably even blame him.

Equius swallowed and nodded. “Then shall we find some place more comfortable than this stool?” It wasn’t his place to outright question a high blood, even if the quadrant unwritten rules were being violated by the high blood. It was… it was confusing. But if he just listened and behaved then Nepeta would not be harmed and he wouldn’t have to injure Eridan and break all of the established rules as to who did what.

“Get a blanket or somethin and put it on the floor. We can pail here. You got a pail in this place?”

Oh goodness. It was going directly to pailing. That was… most disconcerting. “I have one, yes. It is over in the closet. But please, high blood, surely you don’t wish to rush such a delicate thing so quickly.”

“Its now or never. You or her. Wwhat’s it gonna be then, blue blood?” Those claws were right back at Equius’ neck, stroking against the pulse and digging ever so slightly into the skin.

“Never isn’t really an option in that question, is it?”

The claws dug deeper, “No, it’s not.” Then they pulled away, dripping blue from his claws. “Get up, and go get the pail.”

Equius hoped the blue was only sweat, but knew the deeper shade to be his blood as well. It was a depraved and terrible thing, but for all of the STRENGTH he had, how could he fight this? How could he go against direct orders from someone above him in rank, no matter how they made his skin crawl and made him feel weak? He could not.

“You will not harm or force or do anything of a red or black manner with Nepeta?”

“Cross my fuckin heart.” Eridan made a crossing motion over his chest with those blood tipped claws.

That would have to be enough for Equius. He stood from his stool and strode over to the closet. It was simple. Grab a pail, fill it with Eridan, and wash his hands of this all.

“I think you’ll make a much better Kismesis than Vvriska. I can smell the hate on you and it’s so fuckin delicious.”

Equius glanced over on his way to the closet. There Eridan was, licking blood from his fingers. There was a sharp throb in his neck, but Equius ignored that, turned to face the closet once more, and kept on the path. Grab the pail, return to Eridan, fill the pail, escort Eridan out on a promise Nepeta would be safe, and sleep. Sleep for a long time. The night was going to be more than exhausting and he already couldn’t wait until he could just curl up into a pile and sleep it all off. Except he wasn’t allowed to sleep. Direct orders from the leader. Shoot.

Strength didn’t save him in a position where he couldn’t use it. He couldn’t deny any of the orders he was given, no matter how much he wanted to defy them. Obedience to those above him, blood wise or in a position of leadership, simply pulsed through his blue blood.

Instead of fighting, he gave in and bore the saddle of his position without a complaint.

~~—~~

Equius groaned. No, no he didn’t like it like this. His eyes clenched behind broken sunglasses and he grit his teeth together. He could feel some of them cracking, but that was a familiar and preferable sensation in comparison to the way Eridan was making him feel.

Eridan’s claws ran slowly up Equius’ bone bulge, stroking along the sensitive skin there and dragging trails through the slick blue film of genetic material that leaked down his length. The bulge shifted and pulsed under Eridan’s administrations.

“Please, High blood, this is… so lewd.”

“You fuckin love it, don’t lie. You’re lucky I’m payin such special attention to you. Not evvery kismesis wwould.” Those claws dragged a bit deeper into his bone bulge and Equius winced.

It was not supposed to feel good. He would rather it simply be pain and make sense that someone so loathsome would simply cause him pain.

Why did it feel good? It was not meant to! He was too WEAK to fight back and break the rules of the hemospectrum by breaking Eridan, so clearly that meant he was bad and this was supposed to hurt. Even the claws digging against his bone bulge wasn’t enough to make it hurt like it was supposed to in a situation where he couldn’t fend another troll off.

Eridan just kept moving though, pulling and stroking and seeming to take it all in like this was his prize he’d won. “You’re so fuckin big. Glad I picked you to pail. Bet none a the others havve a bulge this huge.”

“I-I doubt they do.” He had been proud of his length quietly in the past. But now? It was a most ashamed thing. It was a contributor to why Eridan was able to control how he felt. If his bone bulge wasn’t so large, perhaps Eridan wouldn’t want to touch it so much and there wouldn’t be so much conflicting and terrible pleasure.

“Fuckin, look at you, your leakin like a fountain. Fuckin perfect.” Eridan leaned in and pressed the flat of his tongue along the underside of the bulge, then lapped up to the tip and swirled his tongue around the end.

Equius groaned too loud. He was ashamed. “Please… High blood, I cannot take that.”

“You fuckin wwill if I say you wwill, and you’ll like it too, got it?” Claws again, a gentle, but threatening, reminder that his place was not to question this.

His place was to accept it and make sure that he was the only one who went through this unwillingly. Also, he was meant to turn his unwilling behavior into more pleasing willing behavior. It was difficult to even contemplate, but he could do it.

So that was what he did. He shut his eyes tighter so it almost hurt his eyelids, clenched his hands into fists that dug into his palms, and allowed Eridan to do as he saw fit.

Several agonizingly pleasant minutes later and Eridan was undressed all but his cape and scarf. He loomed over Equius’ body, then pushed down.

It only took a few moments to completely become ensconced in Eridan’s nook. It was exquisite and terrible. Such a tight heat that was so much better than simply his own hand which normally bruised more than pleasured.

He didn’t want it to feel this good though. He tried to want it, but he couldn’t get rid of the disgust for both of their bodies. Even with the pleasure, he wanted pain to wash it away and make it less confusing.. It was conflicting with every thought, every emotion he was feeling. But Equius’ body did not care and did not listen to his indignation. Equius’ body simply felt the pleasure and he reacted with a low groan and a slight growl. “High blood…”

“Fuckin yeah I knoww it. You love this… just admit it and I’ll make it evven better for ya.”

That did sound good. But… “I… I love this.”

“Fuckin kneww ya wwanted it before. Bet you’re glad you gavve in to my appeal.” Eridan lifted his hips up, then slammed back down, taking all of Equius in on a low moan. “Fuckin lovve it.”

Such lewd language. Such a vulgar action they were engaging in. But Equius had all but agreed to this. He’d given in. He could have fought, but he didn’t. So this was what he got. This was what he deserved. “Please, High blood… more.” Like a pathetic little courtesan. But this was what he deserved. He craved this deprevation.

He couldn’t even deny it felt good. There was no room to lie and he couldn’t control it, but that hardly mattered because it still felt good. He wanted it. That was why it felt good. He deserved this.

Eridan’s body was sinewy and aesthetically pleasing. The way the scarf whipped about and the cape swished behind Eridan only highlighted the graceful movements. The sea dweller moved and writhed on top of Equius and all he had to do was lay back, hands clasped behind his head, and watch Eridan move and contort in pleasure.

It wasn’t so terrible. It was alright. He could do this. He could.

Too soon it ended. It was funny, because for too long it had gone on before and then a switch had flipped and he’d wanted it, wanted the shame and the pleasure and the direct vulgar orders to enjoy. Eridan jerked off into the pail while groaning and grinding down against Equius’ bulge. Finished, Eridan pulled off and made Equius sit up and empty himself into the pail.

It wasn’t nearly how he imagined the finish would be, but Equius didn’t open his mouth to complain. He simply moaned, got off, and lay back. Done. He was done now, right?

It seemed so. Eridan was dressing and seemed ready to depart. Not even a word, and the high blood left the pail of their mixed fluids beside Equius. The high blood slammed the doors shut behind him.

Fine by Equius. He was exhausted. He barely had the energy to dump the genetic material into the sink and wash the metal pail out before he moved to his pile and just lay down.

No sleeping. Karkat had demanded no sleeping.

But surely resting would be acceptable. He’d just been through an awful lot in a short space of time. Just resting and not thinking, that was what the situation called for.

~~—~~

Nepeta curled up next to Equius while he rested. “What’s wrong? You look purrfectly poised to pass out.”

“It’s nothing, Nepeta.” He gently wrapped his arms about her, pulling her close to his chest. “It’s nothing my sweet Nepeta. Don’t worry yourself over it.”

“I wasn’t, but now I am. What happened?”

“It’s not something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Does it have to do with that fishy troll, Eridan?”

“Wh-what would make you say that?”

“He came into my lair and growled about how he was pailing with you and if I wanted in on it.”

“He did what?” He was going to kill Eridan. Kill him with his bare hands and—

“I told him meow about no and then shut the door on his face.” She giggled and cuddled against Equius. “I don’t know why you’d see anything in that silly little fish troll, but I won’t hold it against you. You’re my favorite meowrail.”

He relaxed and resumed stroking through her soft short hair. “And you’re my favorite meo—moirail, Nepeta. Just know I would do anything for you.”

“I know that, silly!” She giggled and purred, pushing against him and just cuddling.

He would have a talk with Eridan. A talk on his own terms, in his own way. There would be no more pailing and if Eridan pushed it with Nepeta or himself, Equius would eliminate him. That was just a fact.

The hemospectrum was not perfect, but nearly perfect. Sometimes crass individuals who didn’t appreciate their rich blood were born as high bloods. There was nothing one could do about that. But he could ensure that the high blood left his Nepeta alone and the best way to do that was to make it clear both of them were off limits, hemospectrum be damned.

He blushed slightly at that inward horse-er, coarse language. It wouldn’t do to think as low class as other high bloods who diluted their perfection with awful mannerisms, habits, and speech.

But Eridan would not take advantage of him again, nor would he encroach upon Nepeta. This would not do. Equius was STRONGER than that. He had thought it all over and Nepeta’s information just made this more clear to him.

Eridan would back off, or Eridan would lose his life.

But still, Equius didn’t really want to… see Eridan again. He would just…

He would just write it in a letter and make sure Eridan got it. The letter would write out the warning clear enough. Then Equius wouldn’t have to deal with the sea dwelling royalty unless the troll decided that he wanted to risk it to fill a quadrant or two.

~~—~~

CT: D —> I’ll take measures to ensure our comrades aren’t injured  
CG: OK, AND?  
CT: D —> Well  
CG: BUT YOU WON’T FIGHT HIM, IS THAT IT  
CT: D —> If it comes to close quarters skirmish, I will try to be prepared  
CG: HOW FUCKING REASSURING!  
CG: YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, I DON’T GET IT  
CG: YOU KISS THE GROUND THIS LUNATIC WALKS ON BECAUSE HE HAS PURPLE BLOOD  
CG: BUT THAT DOESN’T STOP YOU FROM RIPPING ON ERIDAN, I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU DON’T LIKE HIM  
CG: AND HIS BLOOD IS EVEN PURPLIER, ISN’T IT?  
CT: D —> Yes  
CT: D —> That’s different  
CT: D —> He is a sea dweller  
CT: D —> Our feud is codified in tradition  
CT: D —> Neigh, we are obligated to be at odds  
CT: D —> It’s dignified  
CG: OK FINE, THEN SPEAKING OF WHICH  
CG: HE’S ON A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE TOO  
CT: D —> He is  
CT: D —> How many of us are rampaging murderously, e%actly  
CG: I DON’T KNOW, AT LEAST THREE PROBABLY, BUT WHO EVEN KNOWS AT THIS POINT  
CG: THE POINT IS, IF YOU SEE HIM, WOULD YOU MIND SNAPPING HIS STUPID WAND IN HALF OR SOMETHING?  
CG: AND THEN CHOKE HIM TO DEATH WITH HIS OWN SHITTY PRETENTIOUS SCARF.  
CT: D —> Do I really have to  
CG: GOD, WHAT IS THE PROBLEM NOW?  
CT: D —> I’d prefer not to interact with him  
CG: WHY  
CT: D —> It’s primarily that his advances make me uncomfortable  
CG: HAHAHAHAHAHA.  
CG: I WOULD HIGH FIVE YOU IF IT WOULDN’T SHATTER EVERY BONE IN MY HAND.  
CG: AND IF YOU DIDN’T SMELL TERRIBLE.  
CG: BUT SERIOUSLY, IF YOU COULD CARRY OUT MY ORDERS IN THE LEAST PERVERSE WAY POSSIBLE, THAT WOULD BE GREAT.  
CG: JUST KILL ONE OR MORE OF THOSE ASSHOLES AND GET BACK TO ME, OK?  
CG: I NEED YOU TO COME THROUGH FOR ME, BECAUSE WE’RE RUNNING OUT OF MANPOWER HERE.  
CT: D —> We are  
CG: YES DIDN’T I MENTION? FEFERI, KANAYA AND TAVROS ARE DEAD, SOLLUX IS UNCONSCIOUS, AND TEREZI IS MISSING.  
CG: OH GOD, I HOPE SHE’S OK, I SHOULD PROBABLY GO LOOK FOR HER  
CT: D —> Oh shoot  
CT: D —> E%cuse my vulgarity  
CG: I’LL LET IT SLIDE.  
CG: JUST DO WHAT I SAY, OK.  
CT: D —> I will 100k into it

Equius couldn’t kill Gamzee, certainly. But Eridan? That… that was something he could do, if forced to. Neigh, he might even enjoy it. Eridan had it coming to him. So he’d go, he’d fight, and he’d come through for Nepeta and the rest of them. He turned to her and nodded. She needed to know to remain in hiding until the coast was clear. He wouldn’t let her and his team down.

Failure against Eridan was not an option. Someone else would have to deal with Gamzee though. He simply couldn’t break that many rules in the hemospectrum, especially when it seemed that Gamzee was finally accepting his role in things like a good High blood should.

But Eridan had failed in his role and now? Now Equius would deal with him accordingly.


End file.
